1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual compartmentalized art supply bag for carrying various supplies in addition to a paint pallet.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Carrying cases for supplies such as brushes, bottled paints, cleaners, etc., are very well known. So too are carrying vessels for holding paint pallets so that the paints do not bleed into one another. However, a carrying case that can easily and adequately hold and carry various supplies of an artist as well as the paint pallets in not known.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a carrying case that can hold the various supplies required by an artist including brushes, knives, as well as personal items such as food, water, and the like. Furthermore, such a case must also be able to hold a paint pallet in a safe and secure manner without causing the various paints on the pallet to interfere with one another. Ideally such a device will be of simple design and construction and will be relatively easy to transport.